


The Flame Is Eternal

by clexa_kru_green_blue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Echope - Freeform, F/F, Octaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_kru_green_blue/pseuds/clexa_kru_green_blue
Summary: 4 teens are sent to the ground after earth not being inabitable for may years but they are on a deperate mission because their home on the ark is dying. the people they love are slowly losing air. how are the four teens going to survive?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Echo/Hope Diyoza, Hope Diyoza/Echo, Octavia Blake & Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. 1:

After being forced to kill over 300 people on the arch the council decides to send four delinquents to the ground still not knowing if it was safe. When the council had a meeting about who to send their first decision was Clarke because Clarke was to be floated in 2 weeks and she had some medical skills her mom, Abby had taught her. Their second decision was Raven Reyes because if the radio were to go out the new Raven would be the one to fix it. They chose Bellamy Blake as their third decision because he had the strength and he would be able to carry the crates of supplies they would send down with them. Their last decision was Octavia Blake because Bellamy threatens to smash the radio in pieces if they didn't send her down with him so he could keep an eye on her.

Weeks later, Clarke was in her solitary confinement room drawing with charcoal on the floor Clarke was never told she could be sent to the ground because she was on solitary. Two guards came to Clarke's room " Prisoner 319 against the wall" said one of the guards. Clarke asked what was happening. She was afraid that they were going to float her because she was to be floated 3 days ago. She hit one in the back of the knee forcing them to the ground and kicked the other one in the crouch running out of the room. She looked for a way to go but there were guards down both halls. Within seconds one guard grabbed Clarke's arm restraining her. 

She struggled for a while then she heard her mom say her name. Her mom ran to her hugging her.  
Abby whispered into Clarke's ear "Clarke sweetie you're not being floated your being sent to the ground." Clarke's eyes widened in confusion

"But mom it's not safe." She whispered her response

"You have to comply or they will float. please sweetie this way you have a chance at survival."

Clarke nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes as one of the guards pulled her away.  
Before they launched the ship they gave all four of the delinquents something that should keep them asleep for most of the ride down.

\--- Clarke's POV

About halfway down I started to regain consciousness. Soon after the others did as well. When the others noticed what was happening Bellamy started screaming, Raven was excited practically jumping up and down in her seat and Octavia just sat in her seat silent whispering to herself "I am not afraid" Over and over. When we got about halfway through the earth's atmosphere Bellamy threw up right behind Ravens seat. Raven had to lift her legs off the ground to keep herself from getting vomit on her. When we landed we could see yellow everywhere, nothing but yellow. Raven had a worried look on her face. As Bellamy was about to open the doors Raven stopped him and yelled "DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR IN YOU WANT ALL OF US TO DIE"

I looked at Raven and she was staring at something and asked "what do you see Raven" She pointed to an animal that was melting right in front of us. We could only faintly see it but it was there. "We are going to have to wait it out it looks like it's some kind of acid fog" I look at him with a face full of worry  
Octavia said "and if it doesn't" with an Attitude.

"Then we will die," Bellamy said while Raven was still staring at the animal still melting in front of us.


	2. 2:

\--Clarke's POV--

"Then we all die"

Raven nodded her head  
"Ok, so then Octavia and Bellamy take the storage of what we have raven work on the radio with what you can, and then we'll sleep to calm our nerves and pass the time if the fog is still there," I stated they all nodded knowing there was nothing we could do

\--

About 12 hours later I wake up to Raven and Octavia screaming that the fog had cleared. Bellamy still asleep Octavia went to try and wake him up but he was still sleeping so even when over to him can kick him hard right in the crouch. He howled in pain Raven Octavia and I all laughed. Raven went to open the door and Bellamy States still in pain "is it safe yet? Is the fog gone yet?" Octavia giggled at how obvious her brother was while staring at the trees in front of them. Raven opened the doors and Octavia ran out in joy.  
While getting out of the pod I remember what my mom had said many years ago that there was a mountain with enough supplies to feed hundreds. I grabbed the map I had seen in one of the crates before trying to find out where we were.

A few minutes passed and I found out that we are not far at all from the mountain. I went over to Bellamy who was sitting on a fallen tree.

"Hey Bellamy we should get going I found out where we were the mountain should only be a 6-hour walk," I said

"Come on princess have some fun for once we are free." He responded

"If you don't want to starve or freeze to death them go ahead." I started quickly "Raven Octavia grab what you can we need to get to that mountain!" I yelled

Bellamy looked at me with annoyance in his eyes and nodded grabbing what he could. When Bellamy left to grab what he could for a second I thought I saw someone. Before we left I went to check to see if there was any sign of someone but there was nothing.

We all started our walk to the mountain. I had a feeling we were being watched but knowing me I'm probably just paranoid.

After about 2 hours we made our way to a river. We all set our stuff down the sun was starting to set we all take a break and just sit and drink from the river.

Before I could say anything Octavia is stripping her clothes and jumps into the water. Bellamy yells at her about to jump in but I stop him because none of us know how to swim. Then Octavia stands in the water Bellamy relaxes for a second as Raven was about to get in to stop her as I see something making its way to Octavia.  
Bellamy screams at Octavia " O, get out of the water now something is coming for you." Octavia tried to make her way out of the water but before she can get out the creature pulls her underwater.


	3. 3:

As Octavia was swept away by the river snake looking thing Bellamy falls to his knees and Raven jumps in the water to try and save Octavia. The creature immediately lets go of Octavia and makes its way to Raven who is trying to get to Octavia. At this point, I notice that it move toward the ripples of the water I push a rock into the water. The river creature swims past Raven almost hitting her. Raven slowly makes her way out of the water so she doesn't alert the creature to where she is.

I quickly make my way to where I last saw Octavia. When I get there I don't see her on the river. At that moment I hear a ruffle in a bush and swiftly turn around to see nothing but blood on a rock.  
Bellamy still freaking out thinking the snake creature thing killed his sister and Raven excitedly is jumping around screaming about how "cool" That thing was oblivious to how Bellamy is in tears thinking it's his fault Octavia is "dead".

I turn to Raven and Bellamy and say "Bell she's not dead look blood she must have gotten out and run or something else took her. I know you don't want to think about that but it's still a possibility."

Bellamy looks at me still with tears in his eyes and almost screams "Clarke we need to find her it's my fault she got hurt I couldn't save her. It's my fault our mother got killed... " He continues rambling about all the things he's done wrong that affect Octavia in the slightest way.

Raven attempts to calm him down by saying "I will blow anything up to find her bell" It is crazy how close we have gotten in the little amount of time we have known each other.

"You just want to blow things up"

"Fair but it could also save your sister"

"Or it could kill her," Bellamy says with an Attitude as he straightens "let's go find my sister"  
We continue walking I use the little tracking skills they taught us on the ark and we walk for hours until the tracks stop into an open valley

Out of nowhere an arrow comes flying and hits Bellamy in the leg causing him to fall to the ground. Raven and I both run to him when another arrow flies eight next to Raven's head. Raven freezes as I continue to Bellamy to do what I can to help him.

Raven slowly steps back she gets caught in a trap that hangs her upside down. I pull the arrow out of Bellamy and tell him to keep the pressure on the wound with some cloth I gave him. I run toward Raven as I try to cut her down a woman walks into the valley with a knife to Octavia's throat

"Chomouda are Yu ona Ai hunting lands?" (Why are you on my hunting lands?)


	4. 4:

\--Clarke's POV--

"Chomouda are Yu on Ai hunting lands?" Said the woman with no emotion displayed on her face while holding a knife to Octavia's throat. Confusion rose to my face as I try to comprehend that there are people on the ground. As I'm about to say I have no idea what this woman is saying Raven screams "holy shit there are   
people on the ground!?"

The woman states again "Chomouda are Yu on Ai hunting lands?" slightly nicking Octavia's throat with the blade.

"Ok ok we will tell you whatever you want but we have no idea what you are saying! We only know English!"

"Hey I know 5 languages actual" Raven exclaims

"Keep talking Raven if u want us to die" I snap back a Raven trying to keep us alive.

"Plenti!" Yelled the woman. Still having no idea what she's saying we both shut our mouths

"Grab emo a put emo in hole heda wants krom speak krom emo." Yelled the woman  
Six men come out into the valley and grab my fist when as I try to struggle and I see Bellamy had passed out. One of the men hit me in the back of the head and I'm knocked out.  
\----

I wake up with a pain in the back of my neck unable to move I hear multiple voices outside some speaking in English others speaking some other language I don't recognize. I look around I am in an empty tent I try to struggle out of the restraints but it's no use. All of a sudden it is silent until a woman speaks "where is this person you say fell from the sky?"

"Right this way Heda" A man speaks. The flaps to my tent open and a young, tall woman with long brown hair, a jawline that would cut you, and what looks like a lot of power over these newfound people.

"Who are you, people? And where are my friends?" I ask

"I'll be asking the questions here." She said in a stern tone. I keep quiet to keep myself from getting killed because the way one of her guards is looking at me is a look at her in the wrong way I'm dead. She stares at me trying to intimidate but I don't break eye contact until she speaks which felt like hours.

"Ban op yumi" (Leave us)

"Sha Heda" Her guards leave

"Who are you?" I state staring right into her eyes

"The bigger question is who are you?"

"My name is Clarke Griffin and if you're mad that we intruded on your land we had no idea people were alive down here"

"Ok, Clarke why are you here? what are your intentions?"

"I was sent down here against my own will to see if the earth was survivable because where I used to love in space is running out of air and all my friends and family are dying."

"And why do you have a weapon of the mountain?" She holds up my pistol I had forgotten I had

"Wait the mountain you mean mount whether there are people there too how many people survived the bombs!" She grips the knife on her side. " Oh, right the question sorry I got that weapon from where I used to live in space on the ark they gave it to us I think so we could hunt or something I'm not exactly sure." She looks at me with a glare that would probably break most people but I think my mom's glare is a lot more intimidating.

"You would attempt to hunt with this loud thing," She says with amusement in her voice that gives me butterflies what is wrong with me this woman is threatening to kill me and I'm getting butterflies from her voice

"Do you pose any threat to us?"

"No, we just want to live because like I said we were sent here without any say if we wanted to."

" I will take your word on that but if any of you look at one of my people the wrong way you are all dead you will be able to eat at dinner and you will each get a tent but you are not to leave tondc or speak to any of my people except you specified guard. Is that clear?"

"Yes Heda," I say she looks at me with a blank expression but I can tell she is surprised my mom taught me how to tell how someone feels through their eyes. We sit there continuing to stare into the eyes of each other. She looks at me more intensely gripping her knife and starts moving closer to me.


	5. 5:

As the woman comes closer to me with her knife I can't help but become a little bit afraid she took a quick understanding to us it's very unlikely she trusts us. It is most likely a test to see how to interact with her people. As she nears me she cuts the rope that was riding me to a pole in the middle of the tent.  
"Thank you I know you don't trust us and neither do I because we just met but I think we can come to an understanding on how we can live in peace once all my people come down from space. We mean no harm we just want peace."

"That sounds nice but unlikely due to the many threats of the ground" I look at her in confusing what threats? Are there more people than this group? How many people survived the bombs? How long has the earth been survivable?

"Maybe my people would be able to help with that we have advanced weapons."

"You have weapons of the mountain it would level the field make war easier and we might be able to take down the mountain but what about the acid fog that could come at any moment it surrounds the lands of the mountain often" The woman whispers to her self I don't think she notices that she is saying this out loud.

"Sorry to interrupt but is your name Heda what will I call you if I need you," I ask

"I am Lexa kom trikru commander of the 12 clans," She says with her hands behind her back and her head up high

"Ok um... Idk what half of that meant but I'm guessing your name is Lexa?" I say very confusedly because I have no idea what any of that was

"You address me as Heda or Commander unless I say otherwise." She says with slight anger in her tone

"Yes Heda now can I see my friends please"

"Yes I will have a guard escort you to the pit where they have been for the past 2 days"

"I was asleep for 2 days"

"Yes, one of our healers had given you something to keep you asleep until I got here."

"Thank you for putting even this little amount of trust in us"

"I am merely just keeping you from our enemies that will either use you against us or kill you on sight."

"You are still saving us and our people." She nods

"Goch op kom op hon daun Klark gon em kru!" The guards come into the room and escorted me to my friends.

"Clarke is that you?" Said a familiar female voice I look over into the pit I think that's what they called it I could see Bellamy, Octavia, and some in the shadow which had to be Raven

"Yes, are you ok? Is that you raven?"

"Yes, it is the youngest zero-g mechanic for 52 years. And I'm just peachy can't move my leg tho." She said weakly

"What the hell happened you raven?"

"They had us fight each other and some of the grounders. One of them broke my leg and I can't move it at all."

"Let me in there she needs medical attention!"

"I can't Indra said no one in or out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapters are short lmao near the end the chapters should become larger


	6. Chapter 6

"She needs medical attention!" I said

"I can't Indra said no one in or out." Said, one guard

"Well then let me speak to this Indra person!" I yell

"I'm right here quite yelling sky girl or I'll put you in there too." Said a familiar voice from behind me. I turn around it's the woman who held a knife to Octavia's throat

"Let my friends out the commander said that we are to live in Tonedc and that we are only allowed to speak to our assigned guards no one of Tondc."

"Whatever you say sky girl I will speak to my head first and it's tondc" She growls before she walks away she scowls me

\-------------------------------------------

1 hour later

Indra came back after 50 minutes and let Bellamy Raven and Octavia out. We got Raven to their 'healer' after about a five-minute walk to the tent. After their healer checked her out they gave her something for the pain and I checked her.

After about 5 minutes of examining I could tell that Raven's leg might not fully recover. I sat there staring at her for what felt like forever trying to find the words to tell her that she's most likely not ever gonna walk normally again.

"If you gonna keep staring at me you gotta buy me a drink first," Raven said to lighten the mood but I could tell she was worried

"Raven... Y-you might not fully recover. "

"Are you saying that Bellamy broke my leg?" I look at Bellamy confuse and angered

"Wait Bellamy's the one that broke your leg I thought you said it was a grounder? "

"Look Bellamy said that he would go easy on me next time if I never told you anything."

"Bell I'm hoping to beat your ass and there is not going to be the next time," I say with a hint of anger

"What now?" Says Octavia

"I made a deal with the commander of we say peaceful we can stay here in tondc but we can't talk to any of the townspeople but we can talk to our assigned guard. " I say

"What did you have to do to the commander to get them to let it live?" Raven says with a smug look on her face and willing her eyebrows

"Raven I didn't do anything like that I just talked to her and told her that we mean no harm and that we didn't know that people were alive down here," I say with annoyance in my tone. I look over at Bellamy he looks embarrassed probably hoping I forgot what he did to Raven.

"Hey, Bell can I talk to you in private?" I say kinda angrily

"Oh yeah, whatever you want princess." He says trying to stay calm but I can tell he's scared. We walk out into the almost empty streets because it's getting dark

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BELLAMY YOU BROKE RAVENS LEG! SHE MIGHT NOT WALK NORMALLY EVER AGAIN!" I yell

"I know I was just trying to survive ok I thought they might kill me if I didn't." He whispers

"You don't break your friend's legs

So you can live Bellamy. " I say I'm really mad now and I'm pretty sure the whole town can hear me because a few people have come out of their house or tents.

"Look one of the Savages threatened me and said if I didn't break something that he would like me in the next round." He whispers

Still mad I half yell "Bellamy first of all these 'savages' saved our lives from other people second of all that doesn't give you the right to break her leg that badly." He had to have hit it multiple times to get it to break like that.

"You're right I got a little overboard but O tried her best to take care of her and you didn't see it, princess, we had to fight for our lives while you were doing god knows what with the commander." He half yells but I don't think the town heard although I think Lexa heard because we are right next to hers and she is coming out of her tent this is going to get interesting


	7. Chapter 7

Lexa came out of her tent a stared realizing she definitely heard Bellamy. I'm still furious at Bellamy but for some reason when I saw Lexa I started blushing a little.

"That is quite enough for tonight tomorrow you can train and fight it out without killing each other" She stares at Bellamy with a death glare that could kill he just stood there awkwardly "I will have Anya train you all in the morning after your training Clarke meet me in my tent we should talk." She spoke with authority but when she turned her head to me I could see her eyes had softened slightly.

"Guards hon daun Skaikru gon emo tents," She says to the men behind her and they immediately took all of us to our tents to sleep. Ravens guard carried her because they didn't want to wait for her to limp around.  
I got in my tent which was surprisingly right next to Lexa's. I changed into some clothes they had set on the table to sleep in and when to bed.

\-----------------

"Clarke wakes up," Said a familiar female voice. I slowly open my eyes trying to focus them and I see Lexa on a black nightgown sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing her commander?" I say with confusion because it looks the same outside as if I had just got in bed.

"I came to see you, Clarke." She said in a soft tone

"Why is there a problem? Did Bellamy do something? Did one of my friends get hurt?" I say really fast

"No nothing like that Clarke. I came here to do this." She said leaning towards me it's almost as if we were in slow motion her lips slowly made their way to mine. Just as we were about to kiss. I jolt up covered in water, Lexa nowhere in sight just a woman with an amused look in her eyes but no emotion displaying on her face much like Lexa. As I'm about to ask who she was when she spoke "I am Anya get up put your armor on and join us outside and if you take too long I will come in here and drag you out my self clothes or not." With that, she leaves the room leaving me alone k get up and change into the armor which fits almost perfectly. It must have been a dream Lexa almost kissing me but I can't like her she's the commander of the 12 clans, was it. I don't know I just know I'm a nobody to her and she'll never notice I'm here once we get everything with the ark and stuff fixed.

"Clarke!" Octavia yells taking me out of my thoughts. Probably as a warning telling me that Anya was about to come in and beat my ass.

"I'm coming" I yell finishing tying my shoe and walk out of the tent just to get a death glare from Anya

"Is Raven coming or is she just going to stay in her tent and relax?" Bellamy says

"She's coming but she's not gonna train or anything after you broke her leg," Octavia says giving him her death glare. Bellamy looks to his feet.

\--------------

We get to the training area and Anya partners me with Bellamy and shows us the correct stands and tells us what to do. Then they went over to Octavia who was watching and examining us the whole time and copied what she shows us I could tell Anya was surprised but didn't show it. They were practicing with sticks while she had us practice hand to hand probably so we didn't kill each other. When Bellamy and I took a break Raven was staring at Octavia while she was still working with Anya. When I went to sit down and talk to Raven and see how she was doing Lexa came probably to tell us that training was over and that we need to talk though I was hoping I would be able to clean up so I didn't smell like crap.

"Clarke comes we must discuss some things." When I heard Lexa say my name I started blushing and I think Raven saw because when Lexa spoke


	8. Chapter 8

As I entered Lexa's tent it was huge. She had a thrown with perfectly carved canes sticking out at the top at the entrance of her tent. As I continued to follow Lexa to the table at the side of the tent a heatwave hit me probably from the 100 candles she has lit. The candles giving Lexa a perfect glow. my hands itching to draw the perfect site in front of me. She looks so beautiful I just want to... No Clarke don't she's the commander of 12 clans you can't be thinking about that with her anyone but her she would never think of you that way your just a small problem she's here to deal with plus she's probably straight. I must have been stuck in my thoughts for a while because Lexa was walking towards me. She was probably trying to get my attention before and I can't hear crap when I'm in my thoughts. After getting stuck in my thoughts again I was awoken but by a hand on my shoulder.

"Clarke are you ok? Do you need me to get a healer?" She said with the slightest emotion in her voice that made me melt. I was staring at her for way too long.

"Oh uh Ummm... Yeah no, I'm just a little tired because the training and Anya woke me up with a bucket of water, and I having a great dream... Uh umm." Shit I'm rambling I so fucking nervous  
"  
Ah yes, I remember when Anya used to wake me up like that and the training is tiring if you are out of practice or in your situation your first day of training." Thank god she didn't ask about the dream people on the ark does that all the time. Especially my mom when I was questioning. 

Thankfully I had Raven we were sorta close as kids. We were the only two in our grade that was questioning and she had family issues and I would sneak her into my sleeping unit sometimes. 

After that, we discussed where the ark will land and the land they will own when Raven gets in contact with them. While Lexa was talking I couldn't help but try and catch glances at her the light still giving her a perfect glow.

________________

\--2 hours later --

"Clarke do you think that the ark will respect me and the other clans? Because from what you are telling me they might not." She said

"I feel they will though some might not like it I know my mom will want peace and my mom has power."

"Good."

"Why do you fear what they are capable of or are you curious or something else." She was hesitant for a second but responded with "Just want to know more information on a potential enemy."

"Oh." That was all I said the thought of fighting Lexa makes me sad I don't know why but I like being around her.

"Don't worry Clarke if they are smart they won't fight," she said trying to rehearse me though she probably thinks I'm sad because my people might die though I am upset about that.  
Lexa walked over to a flap in the tent.

"Clarke?"

"Yes Lexa," I said I think I was blushing a little still her saying my name then I noticed she turned around. Then I noticed what I said, "oh my god I'm sorry commander I didn't mean to it just slipped out I won't do it again." I said trying to keep us alive. She just looked at me we stood there silent. For a little just looking at each other for almost a minute. Then Lexa broke the silence and said: "It's fine Clarke you can say my name I give you permission it doesn't bother me." I just nodded smiling a bit.

"We should eat dinner is starting."

"Umm yeah is there anything else I could do to help or anything?" Why am I so nervous

"Not at the moment though would you like to eat with me we should continue discussing other issues that might come up and I could tell you more about my people." She said very slightly smiling

I replied very quickly "yes of course"

"Good I'll tell a guard to get us food." She left the tent leaving me alone. So I decided to explore her tent it was huge. I was in her tent for about 2 minutes and when she came back of course I had to be right next to her bed. She set the food on the table.

"Sorry for the wait Clarke there was a fight and my guards had to handle it so I got the food." She said still not noticing I was by her bed I tried to walk away from it but I was too late she had caught me. I don't know why I'm so embarrassed that I'm next to her bed my cheeks are bright red.

"Are you ok Clarke?" She said looking at me confused but I can also tell she's a little amused.

"Uh umm yeah... I'm fine uh... Just looking around why?" She started to walk closer to me I just froze in place

"Because your face is very red." She said smiling and put her hand on my head I started blushing more if that's even possible at this point. She's probably just doing it to see if I was warm or something. I this point I could barely talk about the fact that she's touching me what is wrong with me I've only known her for like 3 days.

"Oh um it's just um it's a little warm in here that's all."

"Ok well, we should eat you haven't eaten all day."

"How did you know that?"

"I have a guard track all of you and your stomach is grumbling." I didn't hear my stomach because Lexa is so close to me. What is wrong with me I need to stop this.

"Oh yeah," I said awkwardly laughing a little. We walked over to the table and ate and continued our conversation until I left to go to sleep because from what Lexa said tomorrow's training is gonna be tough because I'm gonna be extremely sore.


	9. Chapter 9

As I was getting ready to hit the hay I noticed my sketchbook sitting at my desk. at that moment I remember how Lexa looked in the candle lighting and the feeling in my hands telling me to draw. I decided to grab it and get in bed. I sat on my bed for what felt like an hour when I started to hear people outside. I got up and saw the sun was already starting to rise. I quickly got in my bed trying to get as much sleep as I possibly could. I slowly drifted to sleep

\--2 hours later--

"Clarke get your ass up before Anya throws water on you again," Said a female familiar voice. I groaned not wanting to get up. Before I knew it my blanket was being ripped off of me and a cold breeze hit me making me shiver.

"Clarke um what is this?"

I look up in confusion squinting my eyes trying to focus them. Then I see my sketchbook in her hands and she turns it towards me. I started to blush you can perfectly tell that it was the green-eyed beauty I had witnessed last night. I quickly grabbed the sketchbook out of her hands and got up.

"It's nothing I just couldn't sleep last night and I decided to draw something and yeah..."

"Oh, my ark Clarke your so whipped! " Raven whisper yelled

"I am not now shut up why did you wake me up."

"Get dressed I had my guard get you food now hurry up I almost got the radio fixed and when I got that done I thought you might want to be there." I nodded in confirmation at Raven's assumption and with that Raven quickly limped her way out of the room.

I quickly got dressed and ate. Walking out of the tent I saw Anya walking my way with Bell, O, and Raven following. I met them halfway and Anya just looked at me and said "come"

We trained till almost sundown taking breaks here and there. As I walked back into town towards my tent I heard Raven call me "Clarke get over here the radios working!" I ran as fast as I possibly could towards Raven's tent but when I entered I was not expecting to see Lexa standing next to the radio. I immediately regret not changing because I look like complete crap.

"Hello Clarke," Lexa says

"Hey," I say nervously. "Fuck why am I nervous" I whisper under my breath hoping no one heard it.

"It's alright to be nervous Clarke your going to be talking to the people that sent you here to die and that includes your mother," Lexa says I nod and give her a small smile.

Either she has good hearing or I look like I'm nervous as fuck. I walk over to the radio and of course Raven scoots her seat over so I have to stand next to Lexa because the table is so small. We are there in silence waiting for Raven to get the radio to the correct frequency. When I hear a faint voice I put my hands on the table leaning against it.

\--Lexas POV--

While thinking about all the possibilities on how Clarke's people might react. I notice Clarke moves I look in her direction and TITTIES. I quickly look in another direction and I'm pretty sure I was slightly blushing. When I turn back and Raven had the radio working she looks at me and blinks one eye she must be having problems with the dust on this tent. I hear a voice coming from the device. We will see how this goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 3 am


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the later chapters the writing gets better. This I when I wrote on my phone

"Raven calling ark station I repeat this is Raven Reyes calling ark station do you copy "

"Raven Reyes this is ark station we copy over" With that, I hugged Raven and Lexa.

"Omg, I'm sorry Lexa I didn't mean to... I-" I say extremely fast but I was interrupted by Lexa

"Clarke it is fine you were excited it happens more often than not" Did she just say that I thought that she would have a problem and like stab me or something.

"Omg Raven is Clarke ok" I heard my mother say. Raven hands me the radio

"Yes mom I am fine we have a lot to discuss"

\--1 hour later--

"Ok, so you're telling me that people are alive... On the ground. "

"Yes mom and you can speak to their leader in a minute but mom these are good people we would be dead if it weren't for them. "

"Ok, can I speak to this commander you talk about?"

"Yeah she is right here"

"Ok, so when you talk press this button and let go when your done talking and to hear Abby," Raven informs Lexa she nods

"Hello Abby "

"Hello commander"

\----------------

"Ok, we will try our best to land there, and thank you so much commander for allowing us peace." With that Lexa handed me the radio.

"Clarke meet me in my tent when you are done speaking to your mother."  
Of course, commander" Lexa left the tent leaving me and Raven.

"Mom? "

" Yes, I'm here clar-" As Abby was talking she was interrupted by a frequency.

"Mom?... Mom? Raven, what the fuck just happened? "

"I-i don't know I think we lost the signal I can get it back ok you go talk to the commander and send Octavia my way if you see her."

"Ok," I left but not without Raven giving me a wink making me slightly blush because of her reason. As I made my way out of the tent I see Octavia so I walk over to her and tell her that Raven wants her and continue walking to Lexa's tent. Though I couldn't stop myself from thinking contemplating whether or not I should go back to Raven's tent. I wanted to be able to just talk to my mom but I knew if I stayed and waited that would leave Lexa waiting the commander of the 12 clans totally badass. Ok, I need to stop this now before I do something crazy and ruin the peace.

Before I knew it I was in Lexa's tent with her back facing me. I was unable to speak nerves surging through my body I went to walk around the table when Lexa spun around her holding a knife to my throat. She quickly took the knife off my throat and into her sheath. She still hadn't stepped back our faces inched away. I explored her expression she was showing emotion on her face. Of course, while exploring her expression my eyes focused on her lips I quickly looked her back to her eyes. She was fixed on my lips when she noticed what was happening she quickly stepped back.

"Uh sorry Clarke I didn't see you come in I thought you were an intruder," Lexa said striding around the tent

" Uh- um... Yeah sorry, I forgot to announce myself what did you want to discuss."

"I want more information on your people and if we are going to fight the mountain we are going to need a foolproof plan nothing like this has ever happened in history we will only get one shot."

"Of course before we discuss may I go change though I still am in my armor front training and I could grab us food on the way back I sure you are hungry you pr-" I was interrupted by Lexa walking toward me

"Of course you can Clarke the armor is not comfortable after training. how about I meet you in your tent because I have something I need to speak to someone and they live right next to the food market." She walked over to the tent entrance and exited with me following behind. I went to my tent to quickly change and clean up a bit.

\--Lexas pov--

Love is weakness, Hodnes laik kwelnes, I repeated in my head I didn't actually need to talk to anyone. I just got the food and slowly made my way to Clarke's tent. I have no idea why I told Clarke we could meet in her tent but I did. She has this effect on me almost like costia but different a lot different. No, Lexa stop, Hodnes laik kwelnes Hodges laik kwelnes Hodnes laik kwelnes (love is weakness)

I entered Clarke's tent but not before announcing myself. I set the food on the table. Clarke made her way to the table as I went to her desk to get a chair because the table only had one. On the desk was an open sketchbook with me on it. Before I could do anything I pick it up and can't help but slightly smile.

"Oh uh Ummm... Sorry uh... "

"It's beautiful Clarke you have a great talent."

"Yeah it is beautiful" Clarke whispered out loud though I don't think was supposed to hear it.

"Thank you," I say in a teasing manner what has come over me it's like I have no control over what I say. I turn around grabbing and make my way to the table. I hand her the sketchbook and She is blushing she's completely red I can't help but smile at that. She looks up at me and blushes even more. We stand there for what felt like hours.


	11. Chapter 11

\--Clarkes POV--

We stood there for a while I was completely lost in her forest eyes. I so desperately wanted to walk closer but before I could I quickly sat down and grabbed my plate before I did something that would probably get me killed.

"Uh... So umm why don't you rate each clan on how dangerous they are like on a scale from 1 to 10" Lexa looks at me with a confused look that is just adorable "like 10 being very dangerous and 1 being very peaceful?" Shit, why the hell am I so nervous.

"Azgeda 10 trikru depends if it is wartime or not floukru 1..." Lexa rates all the clans but I could only focus on the fact that azgeda is a 10. It terrifies me I hope I don't accidentally end up there. We end up talking for hours even about subjects that aren't related to my people or hers we just talked about life. Some I ended up saying something about my ex-boyfriend Finn who got himself floated because he got way drunker than the legal limit and he had just turned 18. I'm still a bit upset about it because I got him killed I broke up with him and he got drunk.

"I lost someone special to me too Clarke her name was costia. She was captured by the ice Nation whose queen believed she knew my secrets because she was mine. She tortured her, killed her, cut off her head." Lexa says with a small amount of pain in her voice. Ok, wait she's gay what are you doing Clarke she just told you her girlfriend was tortured and killed and you think omg she's gay. I quietly say sorry. She continues "I thought I'd never get over it the pain I blamed myself for it. But in time I did. I recognized it for what it was... Weakness."

"What is love? " She nods "so you just stop caring about everyone" She nods again. "Well, you're wrong... Love is not weakness it is strength. You love the people you want peace for your people. That is love it shows strength. greed is weakness." She looks at me with a stoic look covering all her emotion but I see it in her eyes she is surprised and in pain. Not many probably have shown their disagreement with something she has said. She quickly stands and speaks

"It is late Clarke you have training in the morning. I will try to be there. Sleep well, Clarke." She leaves striding out the door. Shit, what did I do? I get in bed and slowly fade to sleep after going over my and Lexa's conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

\--Lexa's POV--

As I left Clarke's tent many emotions filling my head some I thought I had buried deep down never to be seen again. But just this one girl falls from the sky and I can't help but admire her. Her beauty, her compassion, her strength, all of her. As I was about to go to my tent I decided I should check on Raven I need a distraction from my emotions I need to work. Before I enter Raven's tent I announce my presence. Raven yells telling me she needs a second. I hear whispering and people moving about swiftly. Raven calls for me to enter. Raven is sitting at her desk working on the radio and Octavia sitting on the bed.

"Hey commander"

"Hello Raven, Octavia. Have you fixed the radio?"

"No there seems to be some kind of frequency blocking communication" I nod

"Can you get around it?" I ask

"I might be able to if I can find the source." I nod again and leave making my way to my tent to rest for the night. 

\--2 weeks later--

\--Clarkes POV--

Nothing has happened in the past 2 weeks besides Raven's leg getting better, Bellamy being Bellamy, and Octavia became my guard and has gotten close with some of the warriors training with them every day. I'm currently walking through the forest with Octavia trying to calm down after getting into an argument with some generals about how to battle the mountain. I feel like someone is watching me. I'm about to tell Octavia I realize she also has the feeling she's looking through the trees trying to find someone. I relax when I see Lexa and Anya walking our way.

"Commander, Anya what are you doing out here?"

" I could say the same thing about you Clarke" Anya responds

"I just needed to calm down"

"I understand but you are to have your guard with you at all times Clarke." Look at Lexa confused 

"Octavia is right her-" I turn and see that she is gone. "Where the fuck did she go" I whisper to myself "Let's check-in town maybe she went back when she saw you guys coming my way," I say questionably they both nod and we stalk back to town.

When we get into town I make my way to Raven's tent because they have been getting pretty close lately.

"Hey, Rae you have seen Octavia?" I ask entering the tent. Only to see nobody which is odd because Raven is always in here working on her projects. I leave the tent to check Octavia's tent thinking maybe they met there but nothing I check the whole town and nothing. I finally choose to go to Bellamy's tent seeing that Bellamy is Octavia's brother. I enter the tent and no one is there but there is a paper hanging from the ceiling.

Dear Clarke and Lexa,

If you can't tell we have taken Raven Octavia and Bellamy. We will be taking more of you don't do what we ask next week we will be going a lot further than kidnapping.  
Sincerely, 

Mount Weather President Cage


	13. Chapter 13

\--Octavias POV--

We have been stuck with her for what I think is about a week. They are bleeding us and others but it's almost like they like to mess with us more. I have heard a few of the guards saying that the ark landed and that they are working with the commander. Is giving me some hope that maybe I'll get out of here and maybe I'll be able to tell Raven how I feel.

"Hey O you ok? You look like your in another world over there. " Raven said weakly

"Uh... Yeah just thinking how long do you think till they ki-" I was interrupted by 3 guards coming in and taking bell Raven and me to another room with about 50 cages or more.

"Who was last bled? " Said a woman

"The boy"

" Ok, I'll take this one. " She says as she points to Raven. No no, I need to do something they can kill Raven. I start banging and screaming.

"No, take me instead! Leave her alone!"

"No this one" They took me over to a table and striped me onto it.

\-----

\--Clarkes POV--

It's been a little over a week since my friends have gone missing we are building a protective wall around the alpha station and assigning everyone a job. People are going missing everyday almost 3 or 4 a day. And my mom went outside the wall to get some air after she lost a kid and she hasn't come back since. I'm getting worried and I think Lexa can see that.

"Clarke you need to rest." 

"I'll rest when I find my friends and we defeat the mountain."

"There is nothing you can do right now we meet with the war generals tomorrow morning rest you do you people no good if you are tired, Clarke."

"Your right."

"You can stay here tonight. It is dark."

"No, it's fine my tent is just inside the wall"

"Where people have been disappearing"

"Ok fine but that means your getting rest too."

"Deal," She said with a small smile. She made her way over to her bed and grabbed a few things. I made my way over to her couch and went to lay down.

"Clarke you can take the bed."

"No, it's your bed you have it"

"Clarke the couch is harder than a rock."

"Fine but you're not sleeping on there we can share... If you're fine with the fat of course. " I say nervously

"Ok"

We lied down on the bed I couldn't sleep with her so close to me. It's been maybe 2 hours and Lexa is sound asleep. She's so beautiful and peaceful... Omg omg omg, she's touching me! I put my arm around her. Omg, she's pulling me closer I can aaaahhhhh... Omg Clarke stops calm down just try to sleep. Ok but the commander is a cuddler that's adorable. She looks so cute and calm. I relaxed and I fell asleep quickly after that.  
I woke up Lexa still asleep she looked so peaceful. I look over and I see my drawing supplies. I slipped out of her arms and grabbed it with a chair. I sat there and just drew Lexa until she started stirring a little bit. I quickly got up moving the chair to the table and just stared at the table. I could hear her get up and walk over to me.

"Morning Lexa"

"Morning Clarke," She said as she put her armor on. I remembered the drawing was next to the bed on a side table. I turned around to grab it but it was too late Lexa had it in her hand.

"Oh... Uh... That's not finished yet."

"Your a great artist Clarke if you come to polis with me they have the best art supplies"

"Thanks. I might have to take you up on that." She looked at me confused 

"It means I'll most likely go with you." She smiled a small one but it made me smile

"What time is it?"

"Um, it looks like it's almost time for the war meeting. "

\--Lexa's POV--last night--

We got into bed and I couldn't sleep it's been a while. I think Clarke has been asleep for a while. Without thinking I rolled over and I was curled up next to Clarke she stiffened at first then she put her arms around me. I pulled her closer trying to get away from the cold. What are you doing Lexa? I thought to myself how bad this could have gone and what would she do if we woke up like this but soon I fell asleep into a deep rest. Probably the best sleep I have had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story line should get better and not as mess later. i know its a bit of a mess right now


	14. Chapter 14

\--Raven POV--

I have been studying the guard's movements and there is a 10-minute gap between the 3rd and 4th shift that may be enough to get me and someone else out of here. I have 2 hours before the 3rd shift ends I need to choose who now. Octavia is right next to me but Abby is here.

"Hey, earth to Raven" Octavia said weakly with a small grin on her face.

"What!? Huh?"

"I said what are you thinking about"

"Oh uh I have an idea but I need your help with it" She nods understandably "ok when these guards leave I need you to make a lot of noise make them come close to you ok. I'll do the rest"

"I hope these works are because if it doesn't it could get us killed"

"I know I know but can you do it" She nods

\-- 2 hours later--

"AHAHHAHAHHAAH LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH"

"What did you call me little girl?" One guard walked up to the cage while the other continued to the door.

"You heard me!" What she says this he is distracted and I grab his key just in time. He goes for his key to get Octavia out but when he realizes he doesn't have it he walks away. Octavia looks at me confused and hopeful. When I hear the door lock I quickly unlock my cage. "Ok, so we have about 6 minutes to get out of here ok see that door?" She nods 

"that's a trash shoot they have been sending all the dead that way," I say with seriousness and sadness in my tone. We make our way to the shoot leaning on each other. My theory was correct as always and we landed on dead body's in a cart in some kind of mine tunnel.

"Ok, we need to run they are going to notice we are gone soon." Octavia looks at me and runs over to a cart. She grabs clothes and thoughts some at me. She also hands me a knife and sword when alarms are going off and we hear footsteps running our way. We run until we make it into some woods. I hear screams and roaring coming in our direction. Octavia pulls me and we run the other way. We run for a while but the mountain men are still on our tail.

"Wait remember when they first got us and they like did something to us?" 

"Yeah? " She says confused

"What if it was a tracker or something?" I go to where they cur my skin and sure enough there was a bump I grab my knife cutting it off and wrapping it Octavia does the same.

"Give it to me. " Octavia says I hand her my tracker. She out of nowhere jumps onto a bore and stuffs the tracker into its mouth. She smacks it making it run in the opposite direction.

"Smart!"  
"We need to leave before they find out they are on a wild goose chase." We run for what felt like hours when I see metal. I run over to it thinking it might be a bunker or some supply area because we haven't eaten for like 2 days.

"What are you doing?" She looks at me confused.

"Just help it we need to sleep and eat sometime," I say a little too aggressive. She walks over and opens it.

"Holy shit! It's a car I might be able to get this to work if I get it to tondc."   
I hop in and it looks like someone had been living here a while ago. Thankfully there is still food and other supplies. We stay there and rest for the night and in the morning we will be on our way back to tondc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that didnt last long...


	15. Chapter 15

\--Clarke's POV--

I'm in Lexa tent we were discussing some ideas on how to take down the mountain but nothing seems to work. I'm currently laying on the couch and Lexa on her bed. I'm about to say something but a scout comes with a message.

"Heda" He bows his head

"Speak," Lexa says in a stern tone

"Two of Clarke's people have returned from the mountain an-" I Interrupt

"Wait who?"

"Okteivia and the one with the tek. " I look at Lexa with a worried look on my face.

"Is there anything else Artigas?"

"Just that they want to see Clarke in Tondc immediately Heda"

"Send for our fastest horses we leave now. "Artigas bows and leaves. Lexa goes to her bed and starts packing things I got to leave to grab my thing from my tent but I'm stopped but Lexa looks at me for a moment and then speaks.

"They might not be in the best shape we should always expect the worst. 

" I nod and walk to my tent with my guard following. I gather my things and go to the horses. (A/N I don't remember if Clarke's ridden a horse so let's say she hasn't ok? Ok oh and I know nothing about how to ride a horse so don't come at me)

Lexa already there putting her things on the horse. I'm a bit nervous because I have never ridden a horse but here we go. I'm about to get onto my horse but before I do I'm stopped by Lexa.

"You have never ridden a horse before, have you? " She says in a slightly softer tone than usual.

"Oh uh... No not once in my life." I say scratching the back of my neck

"I'll help." She explains to me how to get on I do as instructed but then I lose my balance and fall I close my eye ready to fall into the mug but I never hit the ground. I open my eyes and I see Lexa her lips twitch upwards a bit and it make me smile a little. I stand up and try again this time I didn't fall Lexa looks at me with a small smile and gets onto her horse. We travel as fast as we can to Tondc.

We enter Tondc its very dark and nobody is awake. Lexa hops off her horse I'm still on mine having no idea how to get down. She looks at me with a small smile and walks my way. She instructs me how to get down and I do but when I am about to touch the ground my foot gets stuck on the door holder thingy. Again Lexa catches me a bit this time we stand there for a minute. What the fuck are you doing Clarke just stand up!!

"Um... We should uh... Probably find Raven and Octavia." Lexa nods and helps me stand. We make our way to their tent. When we get to the tent I run in without announcing. I run to hug them they are both half-asleep on the bed.

"Oh my god guy are you alright? What happened?"

"Oh hey, princess can we talk first thing in the morning we are like dead here?" Raven says

"Uh..." I'm interrupted but Lexa

"Yes of course we will make our way to your tent in the morning with food I am sure you are both up for a good meal." She says in her commander tone. They nod and we walk out of the tent.  
I'm about to go to where my tent used to be then I remember we brought it with us to the alpha station crash site.

"Um uh, Lexa where are we going to sleep both of our tents are at the ark?"

"Tondc has a tent set up for me for when I make a surprise visit though they aren't often. We can stay there for tonight" I nod and she starts walking I follow. Omg, and I going to have to share a bed with her again tonight omg. Ok, you need to stop this Clarke. We make it to the tent and she enters it holding the flaps open for me. I walk in and I see that it is smaller. I look around and see there is no couch this time just a bed, a table with some chairs, and a mock thrown.

"We will have to share the bad again tonight. Are you alright with that?" Lexa says in a soft tone.

"Oh yeah perfectly fine." She smiles a little and takes her armor off. I take my jacket off and put it on the table. I walk over to the bed and get under the furs. Lexa finishes taking her armor and warpaint off and gets into the bed. The same thing happens again tonight I can't sleep but this time it's for a different reason it's like I can't sleep without Lexa holding me or me holding her. Lexa has her back turned to me and At that moment I do the unthinkable I roll over close to her and wrap my arm around her making her the little spoon. She presses closer to me and I bury my head into her neck.

\--Lexas POV--

I get into the bed knowing I will probably have issues sleeping like I did the night before. I stare at the walls of the tent trying to get to sleep when Clarke moves her arms around me hugging me from behind. I snuggle closer to her and she turns her head into my neck giving me goosebumps. An hour later I still can't sleep with the commanders in my brain screaming at me for this. I try to tune them out and finally it successfully works. I roll over making Clarke and I face each other. I can't help but stare at her beauty I melt into her arms pulling her closer.


	16. Chapter 16

\--Clarke's POV --

I wake up alone and cold I get up and walk outside the tent. I'm walking through the halls of the ark. I immediately stop when I see my dad standing the same as when he was when they floated him right in front of me. Jaha is there along with the rest of the council some guards throw Lexa, Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy with my father. I look at my mom she walks over to the control panel and closes the doors. I scream and run over to her trying to stop her from killing all the people I care for. "Why are you doing this mom that's your husband?"

"It's for you honey your father will cause panic. " She says in an almost robotic voice.

"But why Lexa and my friends"

"Because sweety they will hurt you too just like your father. "

"Dad did nothing She was trying to help people!"

"Maybe but he go you into his mess and that got you sent down here and made you fall for a GIRL, a girl, Clarke for god's sake! What happened to my princess with her prince?"

I look at her in disbelief not knowing what to say.

"So what would you rather me fall for one of Lexa's guards or... Bellamy" She nods " Oh my god mom bell is practical my brother!"

"Maybe so but they all have or will hurt you I have to do this sweetie." She turns back to the control panel. The guards holding me back keeping me from saving everyone I love. She presses the button and my father, Lexa, Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy are gone floating through space. I run crying I look out a window looking at the earth and Lexa's lifeless body floats over to the window I scream and cry.

"Clarke wake up. Your sleeping Clarke you're ok. " I hear someone say.  
I sit up immediately still crying I can't breathe. Lexa has my head in her hands"your ok your alive."

"Yes, it's ok Clarke it was just a dream your ok everything is fine." She says in a calming and worried tone that I have never heard. I look at her straight in the eyes and say

"No nothing is fine Lexa I can't save anyone" I continue to sob. She pulls me into a hug stroking my hair.

"No Clarke it's ok Raven and Octavia are here they are ok we are going to save everyone from the mountain. We will have peace no war nothing." She says in that tone. I sink into her arms and continue to cry. After what felt like years in Lexa's arms just crying I check the watch my dad gave me. It's only 2 in the morning.

"Lexa we should get to sleep we have a lot to do tomorrow" She nods and we both lay back down.

"Hey lex?"

"Hmm?"

"C- can y- can you-"

"Anything Clarke"

"Can you hold me?"

"Of course" She runs over putting her head on my chest her arm draped over my stomach and our legs tangled. I wrap my arms around her and she burns her face into my chest. Which causes me to laugh a little. She looks at me with a confused look.

"I'm ticklish and you're adorable" I whisper still laugh a little. "Sorry, Lexa the-" I panic

"It's fine Clarke just sleep you need it," She says snuggling her head back into my chest.

\--Lexas POV--

"I'm ticklish and you're adorable" Clarke whispers with the most beautiful laugh. I turn my head away to find myself blushing. Why does Clarke have this effect on me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this at 3am while listening to sad ass music...


	17. Chapter 17

\--OCTAVIA'S POV--  
I wake up warm and not fully in reality. With my eyes still closed I go to get up but something is holding me down. I slowly open my eyes adjusting to the light and I see a beautiful brunette. I can't help but smile when I realize Raven was the one holding me down. I lay my head on her chest only to have the furs slide down I snuggle closer burying my head into my neck trying to get away from the cold air. I'm about to fall asleep when I hear noises outside the tent. I groan when I hear someone call from outside the tent. I slowly move out of Raven's hold only to regret it immediately. I get up and grab a jacket because it's freezing and call for them to enter. Clarke enters followed by Lexa.

"Hey O how are you holding up? " Clarke says in a soft tone

"Hey, Clarke, Heda" I bow my head to Lexa "Good I guess considering the circumstances" I respond they both nod. Clarke looks at Raven with a sad and worried expression.

"She should be ok she just needs rest." Clarke nods and turns to me.

"I know your probably tired O but are you up to tell us what you saw. "

"Uh yeah wanna sit" gesturing to the table. They both nod and we all sit. And I explain everything that happened and what I saw. After they leave and I lay back down next to Raven.

"Thanks for not waking me up" I slightly jump when I hear a raspy voice speak.

"Jesus Raven," I say while getting under the furs but I'm still shivering from   
the cold.

"Come here," Raven says turning towards me opening her arms. I immediately scoot closer to her snuggling my head into her chest trying to get away from the cold.

"Thanks," I say looking at her with a smile and pull her closer.

\--Lexa's POV--

Clarke and I are on our way back to my tent to discuss what we were just told. The streets are almost empty because most of tondc is still asleep. Before I know it we are at my tent I hold the tent flaps open for Clarke. She gives me a small smile and walks in. I don't know what it is about that smile but it gives me this feeling I can't describe. I walk in a few seconds after realizing I was standing there. When I enter Clarke has an even bigger smile on her face.

"Are you ok Clarke?" I ask genuinely confused

"Lexa do you know what this means?!" She says ecstatically I give her another confused look. "Lexa this means we can get into the mountain we have a chance if they can escape we can get in think about it. If we go through the tunnel find some kind of door or we could have someone go undercover pretending to be a reaper. You heard her she said the reapers bring people so all we need to do is have someone to prevent them to be a reaper and they bring 1 or 2 people with them and then we are in. We would take down their defenses from the inside out." Clarke finally finishes almost out of breath

"That could work Clarke but it's very unlikely we would be able to get inside and be able to escape that's cages."

"But there is still a chance! " Clarke jumps in the air and hugs me like taken back for a second then I wrap my arms around her holding her tight. The hug lasts what felt like an eternity but not long enough. Clarke pulls back with a slight blush and looks at the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

\--Clarke's pov--

I wish I hadn't let go of Lexa but I knew I had to. My mind is racing in excitement, worry, nervousness, but most of all embarrassment. I don't know what it is about Lexa that makes me feel like this just by being in her presence. I'm probably embarrassed because of the look on Lexa's face one second she's wide eyed and the next she has a slight smirk on her face. The second I noticed her smirk I feel my face starting to heat up.

"That is a good plan Clarke I would have probably never come close to what you have in the short time you've been here. You are helping me destroy the mountain, you're a fast learner, and most of all you've been able to teach me things Clarke things I thought were wrong and things I thought were weak you showed me a better way to survive." By the end of Lexa's short speech, I'm not facing Lexa trying to hind my blush. I'm red as a tomato I turn to Lexa and I am just noticing how close we are only inches away. She is staring at me with a soft expression but there is something in her eyes I can't quite explain. My eyes explore her face only to land on her lips I flick my eyes back up to Lexa's. She is staring at my lips not looking away as I'm about to lean in closer I hear a roar and deafening screams. I take a step back and give Lexa a confused look she looks at me with the same expression and we both run out of the tent grabbing our weapons I make sure to grab my bow and arrows and gun.  
We step out of the tent and a giant gorilla throws a dead man towards us. I grab Lexa and pull her out of the way Bearly missing us.

"Pauna," Lexa says the giant starts charging at us some guards jump in front of us trying to slow the gorilla. "Run! " With that, we bolt into the woods running for what felt like hours.

"We need to find somewhere to hi-" Lexa is cut off by a roar and the beast jumps in front of us. I quickly pull out my gun and shoot the beast until I'm almost out of ammo. The beast takes a step back trying to regain its balance. Lexa quickly grabs me and we continue running. We can hear the beast behind us trying to catch up. I turn around and start firing arrows at rapid speed bearly phasing it. Lexa runs up to attack when it's off-balance. It swings at Lexa throwing her into a tree causing her to let out a scream in pain.

"LEXA" I scream.

It charges at her I start bullets at it as fast as I can. One arrow ends up hitting its neck causing the beast to fall to the ground. I take that moment to attack I pull out my knife and run at it lodging the knife into its head. I make sure it's dead before I run over to Lexa as fast as I can.

"Oh my god, Lexa are you ok?!" I say worriedly

"Yeah, we need to find somewhere to rest for the night because we are too far from tondc to make it back before dark and we should bring the Pauna with us." Lexa goes to stand up and winces in pain.

"Ok, hope you're not walking" Lexa stares into my eyes.

"Let me get something to help you and maybe I'll let you walk." Lexa nods and I search the woods looking for something to help her. I find two strong tall sticks. These could work crutches. I Make my way back to Lexa. I glance around at my surroundings and I notice a cave I mentally note to remember exactly where it is. I get back to Lexa and she winces again still trying to get up.

"Lexa stop ok let me help." Lexa nods and I help her stand she winces in pain again. I hand her the crutches.

"I found a cave not far from here we can sleep there tonight" Lexa nods and I show her how to use the crutches. We get to the cave and it's almost dark out. I help Lexa sit against a rock then start working on making a small fire to keep us warm. Once I'm done I sit next to Lexa and put my head on her shoulder. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Lexa speaks.

"Thank you, Clarke" I turn my head to look at her.

"You have nothing to thank me for. " I try my best to keep eye contact but my eyes drift to her lips.

"We should sleep," Lexa says looking away. I move my head off of her shoulder and I take off my jacket to use it as a pillow. Lexa lays down a few feet away.

Even though there is a fire it's still freezing. I turn over and look at Lexa she is shivering. I immediately move closer to her and wrap my arms around her she tenses then relaxes into my touch. We both drift into s deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you are enjoying the book


End file.
